Question: Rewrite ${((5^{12})(7^{12}))^{9}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{12})(7^{12}))^{9} = (5^{(12)(9)})(7^{(12)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{12})(7^{12}))^{9}} = 5^{108} \times 7^{108}} $